


Don't Want To Hate You

by AnaSofia



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Russia-Ukraine Relations, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Sergey and Jamala have an encounter that makes sure they have no hate between them.





	Don't Want To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't sit on my computer for months half written, not at all! (it totally did)

Jamala left the party. Well, left the area that the party, a pre-party of sorts, before any of the big events occurred, was taking place in, and wandered aimlessly in the halls of the hotel. She had not really felt like partying at that very moment, but went anyways. She had a few interviews with people, and let a few take selfies with her, so as far as the press knows, and the fans, she was there.

And most importantly, there was no encounter with Sergey Lazarev. There was nothing for the media to report on, and nothing for fans to make rumours about. Eurovision fans most definitely would make some sort of rumour, they’re not exactly the type of people who shy away from drama. And who knows what crazy rumours they could come up with, again, Eurovision fans aren’t exactly the sanest people.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. There was no point in thinking about it when it won’t happen. Sure, there would be things about the previous encounters between the two over the years, but no crazy rumours could come out of those (She hoped).

She realized a slight problem with her escape plan… she had no idea where any of the other exits were. If she wanted to leave, she’d have to go back through the entrance. So, she just sat down on the floor, back against a wall. Maybe she would feel like going back, maybe someone of the Ukrainian delegation would find her here and help her leave without issue.

Looking around aimlessly, Jamala realized there was a door open. This was a hotel, closed for the time being because of the party, despite the fact that closing a hotel for 1 night is probably not good for business.

Jamala got up, and approached the door, peeking around the corner. There was a cock. No, not a rooster. A penis. And whosoever penis this was, they were very slowly stroking it, and mumbling some fantasy to themselves.

Strangely, Jamala did not feel disgusted by this. Jamala just watched the person stroke their cock… hypnotized by it. She was hypnotized by it until she heard a name, moaned by the masturbater. The name moaned, was her name. And the masturbater sounded a lot like Sergey Lazarev.

Slowly, she moved forward, until she saw his face. Yes, indeed it was Sergey Lazarev. He had his eyes closed in pleasure. Jamala stood, watching him.

Sergey opened his eyes… seeing Jamala standing over him. “Oh fuck”.

Sergey attempts to pull his pants back up, but he’s stopped by Jamala, climbing on top of him.

“No, no more hate. No more tension between us. I don’t want to hate you anymore” Jamala says.  
Sergey is left speechless by Jamala’s words… and if he could even come up with any, the potential for that was blown away (in more ways than one) as Jamala took his thick cock into her mouth and begins to suck.

Gently, only on the first suck, before she sucks hard and takes Sergey’s cock deep. Seamlessly, she sucks up and down his cock, smooth motions.

Sergey was still left speechless, if it was possible to be even more speechless than speechless, he’d be that. He just watches in awe of the dick sucking skills of Jamala. He’s used to being in control of the girl blowing him, but he doesn’t want ruin Jamala’s rhythm, and besides, if he does try to control, who says Jamala won’t just stop right there and leave his balls as blue as the middle third of the Russian flag.

Jamala works on Sergey’s cock, her lips closed tight, Sergey feeling his cum get closer and closer to exploding out of his cock. Jamala cups Sergey’s balls, feeling them tighten closer as he gets closer. She keeps sucking until she feels Sergey is just about to cum, and then holds him in her mouth.

Sergey doesn’t dare start to fuck her face, like he would if any other girl had done this to him. He forces himself to not move. He can feel the orgasm at the tip, but Jamala is keeping still, giving him no pleasure, giving him no chance to cum. The feeling of orgasm slowly goes away… Sergey is frustrated, but still doesn’t dare to force Jamala into anything.

Jamala sucks slowly, upwards, again his cum beings to travel up to release, but before its close, Jamala lips are off of Sergey’s cock. Jamala crawls up to Sergey, and kisses him on the lips, giving him a taste of her mouth, with the hint of his own cock on her lipstick, something she’s sure a guy like Sergey has never gotten a taste of. While she’s kissing Sergey, she lifts the skirt of her dress up and pulls off her panties, and throws them off the bed.

Jamala breaks the kiss, Sergey looking into her eyes. She lifts her skirt and then climbs onto   
Sergey’s face, pressing her pussy into his face. He begins to lick without command. Deep licks into Jamala’s pussy, repeatedly, inexperienced licks too, it seems Sergey doesn’t seem to know how to lick pussy. Jamala adjusts herself to try and help Sergey figure out what to do, but it does not help, he still has no clue what he’s doing. Eventually, Jamala just presses as hard as she can into Sergey’s face, grinding on his face.

Jamala gets up off of Sergey’s face, left feeling frustrated, much like she left him. For a second, Sergey thinks Jamala’s going to impale herself on his cock, but she’s not. She turns herself around and sits back down on Sergey’s face, again he begins to lick. Jamala leans down and teases Sergey’s cock with her fingers, as he keeps her unsatisfied, she does the same to him. His hard cock twitches every so often as Jamala runs her fingers over it, down the shaft and around the head, kissing the tip, taking his cock into her mouth, slowly teasing, swirling her tongue around his cock head, his cock twitching, the head fully swollen and purple, his balls aching for release, aching to shoot his load in Jamala’s mouth.

But Sergey won’t get to cum in Jamala’s mouth and down her throat, Jamala stops sucking Sergey again, and comes up off of his face. She slowly, teasingly gets closer to his cock. She lowers herself down onto his cock, but does not reach to put it in, instead, she starts to grind her pussy over his cock. Sergey makes a little humping motion, getting more impatient with Jamala, this being the longest that Sergey has ever had to wait for pussy. 

But then, he has to wait no longer, Jamala slides back, and then his cock slips into her, and as Jamala slowly glides back, Sergey’s full length slowly goes inside her, and she begins to ride his cock. 

Jamala rides his cock slowly, feeling out the new cock inside her. Sergey feels the insides of Jamala’s pussy gripping on his cock, the occasional squeeze. Sergey puts his hands on Jamala’s ass, but does not dare slap, only squeezing and rubbing her ass cheeks. He has a thought about fucking her ass, but that’s not possible at the moment, with no lube, it would be hard to do and painful. He does however run his thumbs over her asshole a few times, which at first causes her to flinch, tightening up her pussy.

Sergey has been an absolute saint of patience at this point, letting Jamala tease him like no girl had ever done before. At this point though, Sergey was getting impatient. Jamala was still very slowly riding his cock, and he did not want that. He want to proper hard fuck her. He sized up the situation, it would be easy to get Jamala off his cock, if he could get her to come to the tip, then he could get her down and fuck her like he wanted.

He continued to play with her asshole, and tried pushing up a little, which caused his finger to ever so slightly enter her anus, and caused her to get up off his cock. Sergey quickly pushes Jamala off, and in one quick motion pushes her down on the bed, taking control.

“Getting impatient with me, Sergey?” Jamala teasingly asks. Sergey just grunts in reply, and enters Jamala’s pussy, and wastes no time.

“Didn’t bring enough of your harem with you?” Jamala tease Sergey again. Sergey gets increasingly angry with Jamala’s teasing, his vision turning metaphorically red, and he just starts absolutely pounding her pussy hard, like he would any other random girl he’d happen to be fucking. She was now equal to every whore and slut he had ever fucked in the eyes of his cock.

And the noises Jamala makes while she’s being pounded do nothing to help the idea in Sergey’s head. Jamala’s moans remind him so much of any one of the multiple sluts he fucks back at home. And so, Sergey keeps pounding away at Jamala’s pussy. 

And this pounding was like nothing Jamala had ever had. Sergey’s absolute disregard for who he was fucking, just the way he was trying to wreck her with his cock. Admittedly, teasing Sergey had gotten herself worked up too, and the relentless pounding of his cock brings her closer and closer to orgasm herself. 

And it hits, both of them at the same time. Sergey shoots his cum into Jamala’s spasming pussy. Not that he was really aware of who’s pussy he was filling up in the moment. Jamala’s orgasm was intensified by the fact that Sergey was filling her up, with no regard of who she is, or who he was. 

For a moment they rest, Sergey’s softening cock slides out, and his cum also begins to leak from Jamala’s pussy.

They get up, sort out their clothes, make sure no one is around before awkwardly leaving. 

At least there’s no hate between them anymore.


End file.
